It Started With Sunflowers
by Octo-Tux-Sama
Summary: Naruto always knew that Sasuke loved him. But he also knew how uncomfortable Sasuke is with showing emotions. So, what will happen when one bright Sunday morning, Sasuke calls to meet at Naruto's apartment? WARNING! Includes Yaoi/Shounin-Ai/BL. Rated M to be safe. This is my first Fanfic ever, so critique would be appreciated :) Enjoy!


"See you then"

"Hn…" the voice on the other end replied and ended the call.

Naruto put down the phone and looked around. It was a perfect Sunday. Bright rays of light stretching across the wooden floor of the room he stood in. the smell of flowers and spring lemony grass filled the air around him. On any other Sunday, those would soothe Naruto to the point where he would drag himself to his bed and sleep till sunset. Not even a certain silver-haired, masked Kakashi showing up at his window would disturb him. But this day just became unordinary. That call he had just ended flipped his life around. He leaned against the dining room table and let his mind absorb the implications of the phone call. 'He's coming over… 'He thought to himself and took another look at the room around him. His eyes widened at the sight "SHIT! I gotta clean up!". He started bolting back and forth with random piles of objects in his hands discarding of them at different places. He cleaned his way to the bedroom and paused to let the thought of Sasuke coming into his bedroom sink in. A blush sneaked up on his face staining the sun-kissed cheeks with rosy patches. "ARGH! Naruto, you're not a girl with a crush. Stop acting like one!" he scolded himself. The raising temperature of his body made him walk into the bathroom and splash his face with the coldest water he can get his hands on. He took a deep look into the reflection in the mirror in front of him. His eyes the color of the ocean blue; his golden hair drenched and dripping on his tanned face.

"What am I so worried about?" he asked himself, "It's not like we've never been together… what's so different about this time?" His calming method proved inefficient because he knew the answer to the last question; yes, they've been alone and in each other's arms many times but this time, it wasn't the blond man who arranged, who pushed, and who made the meeting happen. No, this time, it was his significant other.

The thought alone of having Sasuke inside Naruto's apartment made Naruto as nervous as a mouse being chased by a cat; a beautiful, sleek, dark, mysterious cat that trapped him with eyes like endless pits of agonizing pleasure. Only in this case, the mouse wanted to get closer… as close as possible.

On that image, Naruto's mind was unleashed. He searched his memories for those times when the two of them were together, away in their own world of perfection. Flashes of innocent laughs, blushed rosy cheeks, warm breaths, demanding touches, and crushing kisses came and left him lost between the world where they exist together, as one, and the world where he was standing in now, alone. His favorite memory of Sasukue's exhausted lips after a long session of brutal kissing sent jolts of heat down his stomach. Naruto loved the stern detached Sasuke, but he also loved that no one but him can turn that Sasuke into a mushed up pile of neediness and desires begging for more. He took pride to that thought. It's not easy asking a king to step down from his throne, but he was able to do it with a few touches. A satisfied smile crept its way to Naruto's face but was soon interrupted, along with his train of thoughts, by a flutter of wings outside the window. He realized a few minutes had passed by and he was thankful for any amount being passed without notice. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom again staring intently at the bed. The heat in his abdomen grew hotter.

"Stop it you little pervert!" he pulled at his hair screaming, "It's probably nothing like that. It's just a social visit. Now stop fantasizing!" Another long stare and he let his head fall down in defeat. He couldn't help wanting nothing more in life than a panting, naked Sasuke on that bed.

One last look around the barely-presentable apartment and Naruto is satisfied. He dragged his feet to the bedroom again and plunged himself on the bed. His anxiety and nervousness was replaced by anticipation of what this meeting might hold for them. The deep thought weighed his eyelids down, slowly enveloping the deep calm ocean of his eyes.

"Hurry up… Sasuke…" and he fell into a Sasuke-ridden dream.

Little did Naruto know, the source of all his anxiety was walking up the stairs to his apartment building. Sasuke was also deep in thought. Wondering almost the same question as Naruto; what's going to happen today? A part of Sasuke hated himself for setting this up and hated him more for bringing along flowers. He glared at the flowers wishing they would burn and disappear along with his foolish emotions. But there was no denying it. Sasuke knew that no matter how much he tried to fight his heart, he will always crave nothing but the golden-haired boy. Every ounce of his being wanted Naruto. Every inch of his white skin desired Naruto. And every touch of Naruto drowned him in an overwhelming desperation for more and a horrible fear of loss. He simply wanted Naruto… needed him.

Yes, he needed that warmth radiating from Naruto's body. He needed that voice reassuring him. He needed that touch to pull him away from the abyss of darkness that followed him. Everything about Naruto made Sasuke stronger. As much as Sasuke tried denying it, he knew that he could only be complete, whole, when he's with the blond boy.

A barely noticeable smile spread across Sasuke's face, reaching his eyes more than his lips. His fingers twitched when he thought of those strong arms surrounding him, and unwillingly, he picked up his pace. He wanted to reach the apartment, whatever is held for him after that didn't matter for now.

He finally reached the door he dreaded and wanted the most. He raised his fingers to knock on the wood, promising himself that no matter how overcoming the view will be once that door is opened, he won't be defeated.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open once the soft knock reached him. He leaped off the bed and started running mid-air. He stumbled on his own feet but managed to continue his advance, pushing himself back up again with his arms. He went through the hallway leading to the dining room. Will that beautiful creature be actually standing outside his door when he opens? The thought tortured him.

He reached the door and threw it open. Sasuke was standing still with eyes wide open giving Naruto a clear view into that of black inky paradise.

Sasuke's lips were about to spell out a 'hello' when they were interrupted by Naruto grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in to crash their lips against each other. Sasuke's mind melted away with all the thoughts and considerations of holding back. It was the type of kiss that screamed 'I miss you' and 'don't you dare ever leave me'. Naruto's lips smeared Sasuke's and appreciated the familiar and craved taste he felt. Sasuke was just as pleased. Naruto tasted of sunshine and grass. He wanted to give in right here, to hold on to those broad shoulders and never let go. But his pride wouldn't let him. It was of great control that Sasuke could hold back a moan from escaping. He just enjoyed himself with the feeling of the caged monster trying to devour him.

A few moments of eternity later, and the kiss was broken. Sasuke felt starved of Naruto more than the air he gasped for. Naruto put his forehead against Sasuke's, and with a great effort and tempting smile, breathed out "Hey."

Sasuke gathered enough sanity to shove the flowers into Naruto's chest. Naruto took a look at the face in front of him and couldn't help but be amazed at the will power it must have taken Sasuke to put on a straight face. He was almost sure the boy he held not a few moments ago was on the brink of letting go of all his sense. His eyes moved to the small bouquet of cheerful sunflowers that had just been pushed to him.

"Flowers?" Naruto asked.

"it's the social obligation." Sasuke spoke moving lips that Naruto traced with his eyes. He could almost taste them again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's with a chilling hidden smirk.

By the time Naruto had snapped out of the gaze, Sasuke had already passed him into the inside of the apartment. He turned around to find that the raven had pulled out one of the humble chairs from around the table and was already settling down. Legs and arms elegantly crossed. Naruto took in the view and a feeling of guilt crept to him. He thought of how unfitting his apartment was to such a beautiful person, how Sasuke would easily fit into a mansion's court sitting on a throne of his own, and how that uncaring look of Sasuke's belonged on the face of a nobleman surrounded by servants catering him with the most expensive wines. Naruto was only consoled by the fact that this amazing being came and belongs to him.

"You plan on standing there all day?" Sasuke said with eyes roaming Naruto's body. The motion alone drove a quiver up and down Naruto's spine. Those eyes were too much to handle.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto finally spoke, trying his hardest to escape the paralyzing stare of the dark creature in front of him

"No, but those flowers might."

"Eh? H… hey, you chose an orange wrapper? That must have killed you!" Naruto said teasingly knowing how much Sasuke despised that color.

"It was a true test of my self-restraint. A thank you would be nice though."

"Oh! Of course, thanks." Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Geez, you're no use" Sasuke spoke with a sigh as he got up and got closer to Naruto. The movement made Naruto's heart pick up its pace. The closer Sasuke gets the faster Naruto's heart beats. Soon, the distance was tight enough to be closed by a single step. Sasuke reached out his hand to Naruto, and all Naruto did was stare at the perfect milky skin in complete loss.

Sasuke's smile softened enough to make him look absolutely perfect. Those pink lips didn't help Naruto out of his daze; they drove him into a delicious fantasy world where he gets to abuse that skin, those lips, without need of anything else. Not even air.

Sasuke's smirk returned after knowing what's going on in the blond man's head. Something about being craved by a beast gave him eternal joy. He snatched the flowers from Naruto and headed over to the sink.

"Vase." Sasuke ordered as he turned around. There's no reply.

"NARUTO!" his agitated voice snaped Naruto out of his delightful dream. "Get me a vase."

"Huh?! Oh, sure." Naruto jumped in search for a vase, finding it on top of the highest cupboard in the room. He reached to it with both arms raising his shirt and giving Sasuke a view of the defined hard back. Sasuke almost pounced at him right there just to kiss that small patch of exposed tanned skin. His heart pounded when he thought of how that skin would taste; summer? Beach? Whatever the answer was, it would be intoxicating. Naruto's turn made Sasuke snap his gaze back to the sink. He started unwrapping the flowers as Naruto got closer. The thumps in Sasuke's chest were so hard, he was sure the other boy could hear them.

Naruto handed the vase to Sasuke and exchanged it with the flowers. As Sasuke was filling the vase with water, Naruto examined the pile of neatly stacked joyous flowers. A question came to mind.

"The orange I understand, but why _sun_flowers?" Naruto asked with sincere curiosity.

"They're the brightest flowers. They seek for the sun rays and follow their beliefs. They reach for the brightest light and never give up. They attach themselves to life, enjoying every ounce of happiness it offers. They remind me of you; a desperate dreamer who will have nothing stand in his way." By the time Sasuke finished his answer, he realized that he had done a grave mistake; he let his guard down. He had no courage to look at the man standing right next to him. What could he be possibly thinking? 'Idiot' he thought to himself.

The blond man was as frozen as a statue. His mind must have been playing games on him because he didn't think that he would live to see the day when Sasuke had any sort of consideration to him. A wave of ecstasy was slowly covering his entire mind. It was the most alluring, pleasing, and tantalizing thing he had ever heard coming from that voice, coming from any voice. He drifted away into that sea of pleasure and glee that now surrounded him.

Sasuke noticed the unusual reaction and gathered enough courage to look at Naruto's face. The sight was mesmerizing. Naruto's eyes were half lidded glazed sapphires, their shine protruding from the hair that fell like a golden waterfall pouring into his scarlet flushed face. His full lips parted the slightest bit, increasing Sasuke's appetite. There was no holding it any longer.

"Tsk! You're cute when you blush." Naruto didn't have time to analyze what Sasuke had said because he had just been pulled into a mind-numbing addictive kiss that he feared will never be able to sober from. It didn't take long for him to participate in the act with just as much passion. Their lips collided and rubbed against each other. Naruto's parted lips had already given Sasuke permission inside. That hint of dominance gave Naruto a tingle in his stomach but he wasn't going to let it last long.

Naruto threw away the flowers and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, bringing his body closer, wrapping his arms around that thin waist. He coaxed Sasuke's lips apart with his own and sent a darting tongue inside. The taste became infinitely sweeter than he could remember, like the first ray of the morning sun. He massaged the inside of Sasuke's mouth. A push here, a slide there. Sasuke lost the battle and gave in with a glorious moan of satisfaction and a desperate pull on Naruto's neck for more contact which awakens something wild inside Naruto.

Naruto hauled Sasuke towards the sink, straddling him with an arm around him and another supporting both of them on the sink. Lips still locked together, the motion started up an inferno in both their abdomens. Sasuke brought himself closer to the animal in front of him, grinding their hips together. Another moan escaped his throat into Naruto's mouth. The shameless act increased the heat in Naruto, and he became wilder. He held Sasuke closer and turned both of them around, pushing Sasuke towards the table with himself following close behind. The embrace was never broken. The second Sasuke reached the table. Naruto had their lips lock again. The contact of Sasuke's back against the edge of the table made him whine in protest into Naruto's kisses. Naruto's inside-animal had to be pushed aside for him to break off the kiss, and between gasps, breath out "Sorry.". The hot breath against Sasuke's mouth had already erased the pain. Their lips met again, this time because of Sasuke grabbing a handful of blond hair and pulling Naruto in.

A swift lift and Sasuke was placed on the table, Naruto between his knees. It was Sasuke's opportunity to wrap his legs around Naruto and grind against the burning hot flesh beneath the clothing. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's lips, leaving him with agonizing hunger. He pinched Sasuke's chin and pointed his face away, giving him more access to the flushed fair skin of Sasuke's neck. He started leaving a slow trail of full-lipped pecks on Sasuke's jaw-line, down his neck, stopping at the angle of his shoulders. If there was a patch of skin on that path that wasn't marked with a kiss, it was covered by hot breaths.

Between Sasuke's gasps and pants, he let out a moan when Naruto's hot tongue reached for his earlobe, scratching it with a set of sharp teeth. Sasuke felt the smile stretching on Naruto's lips and the hot gushes of hot airy laughs that came along with it. It poured a lash of hot lava on his mind.

The kisses went further down. Naruto made sure to leave a mark on the spot just below Sasuke's ear for future reference. He knew how devastatingly lustful the bruise would be on that pure smooth skin, and that only made him look forward to seeing it.

Reaching Sasuke's collar bone, Naruto was obstructed by a certain unnecessary shirt. He slipped his hands under the fabric and glided them over taut muscles and feverish flesh. Sasuke arched his back at the touch and let out a cry of despair that was muffled by Naruto's crushing mouth.

Sasuke knew where this will be heading very soon and it was in his nature to resist. He placed both hands on Naruto's chest and pushed away, breaking the merciless kiss. He wanted an excuse, any excuse, to make Naruto slow down so he can regain his sanity.

"The flowers… ah… they'll die" Sasuke gushed out without quieting the pleasured cry.

Naruto, hands under Sasuke's shirt and roaming his entire back, nuzzled Sasuke's earlobes before giving the reply. His voice wasn't the usual flowing, kind voice, it was a roar masked by human chords producing a rasping, husky growl.

"Let them." Naruto snarled in Sasuke's ears letting the sizzling blow tickle on its edges.

At that point, Sasuke realized there was no use of fighting anymore. This Naruto that was now surrounding him with amazingly shattering touches and kisses is different from the one that would entertain resistance. This Naruto was being driven by undeniable instincts and thirst. And Sasuke wasn't planning on being the one who tries to deny this dominating beast, in the shell of his lover, of his desires. He slid his arms from Naruto's chest, up, towards his face and held it with both hands. Eyes burning with blue heat, fixated on the target. Yes, he is now a monster about to devour his prey. Sasuke brought Naruto's face closer and kissed him.

Naruto felt the wave of surrender and submit take over the slender body in his arms and it omitted the last drop of humanity in him. He reached down to the hems of Sasuke's irritating shirt and yanked it off. He attacked the ivory collar bones with such intensity that Sasuke felt as if his skin was about to break. Sasuke gasped for air as Naruto flattened both his hands on Sasuke's hard abs, dragged them with agonizing slowness around his thin defined waist to settle between the moving shoulder blades. Sasuke worshipped that sensation of being completely surrounded by Naruto but the feel was soon lost when Naruto moved his fingers around to Sasuke's lower belly in a tickling motion, finger tips gently touching, until he reached his navel. He made a swirling motion around it; at parts with his finger tip, at others with his nails.

The excitement caused by the loss of contact made Sasuke thrust forwards, shoving against Naruto's hips and straddling them with his legs. Naruto gladly accepted the offer and pulled in Sasuke closer with one hand while the other roaming around Sasuke's hip bone. He was rewarded with the sensation of Sasuke's growing bulge underneath the fabric of his pants and decided to share the amusement by pounding their lips together.

At this point, Sasuke was visibly shaking with anticipation while Naruto tugged at his pants and, with experienced fingers, unbuttoned them. The minor release of pressure didn't distract Sasuke from the awareness of what is about to happen… right here, on the dining room table, and he wasn't about to let that be.

Gathering the very, very few drops of reasoning left in him, Sasuke managed to loosen up the kiss and pull away. He wanted to speak but Naruto went to defiling his neck making it harder to blurt out the words between heaves and squeals. But he forced himself.

"Be…uhn… Bed!" the word came in a cry that made Naruto want to take him right here on the table even more. Yet, he knew when Sasuke ordered something, no matter the state it was said in, it must be done because the King won't tolerate disobedience, and it was Naruto's job to make sure the dark king is satisfied… completely satisfied.

"Yes, your highness" Naruto whispered, taking in Sasuke by the small of his back and pulling him. Sasuke landed on his feet, supporting most of his weight on Naruto's neck and shoulders. He loved the part of Naruto's body that he was facing right now. Even throughout the stumbling journey towards the bedroom, Sasuke's single thought was to get rid of Naruto's shirt so he can have his dose of that beautiful perfect skin between the two bulging collar bones.

The bed was reached soon enough and Sasuke was shoved against it. He flattened on it and supported himself on his elbows but did not object because Naruto had already disposed of his pants and was headed towards the bed. Sasuke admired the lengthy muscular legs from the bottom of those feet to where that protrusion under Naruto's boxers had been, but he realized the distance between the two boys isn't getting narrower.

"Hm?" Naruto smirked, "Didn't know you were such a perverted little boy… ah well, bad boys must be punished." What he did not mention is that he was treasuring the display as well. Sasuke sprawled out on his bed half naked. Small beads of sweat accumulating on his neck. Chest flushed. Lips pouting in objection of the assault it tolerated, and craving eyes of beaten authority. Such a scene must be announced as illegal. Another pour of hotness came to Naruto's lower abdomen when he considered the thought that this shameless display is nobody's but his own. His heart started beating painfully hard.

Sasuke didn't get a chance to protest before Naruto was crawling on top of him, leaving a trail of open kisses and saliva from his lower belly to his chest, throat and finally settling down on his lips. Those lips were unbearably divine, skillful. But he wanted the shirt off. He wanted complete contact with that flaming flesh beneath. He pushed himself upwards, forcing Naruto to sit up and pulled away his shirt, casually tossing it to the side. By the time they laid back down again, Sasuke was lost in enjoyment of the sensation. The hard flexing muscles of the body on top of him made his stomach stir is expectation. His hands roamed Naruto's mighty back and enjoyed the rage he felt build up under that sun-kissed skin.

Naruto was busy getting his hungered dose of that marble skin. He had already seen his favorite sight of Sasuke's molested lips but that didn't mean he wouldn't molest them more. He slowed down the burning kiss just enough to bite Sasuke's lower lip.

Sasuke lost control. He cried and arched his back towards Naruto. He wanted him. Now! He threw all his defenses down. All his supremacy. Everything. He simply wanted to be eaten alive with no mercy. He wanted all his pains and sorrows to be buried away in those touches. He wanted to hold on and never let go of this overwhelming support.

Naruto exploited Sasuke's position and ripped away his pants. They were both in their boxers grinding and wining against each other. Loud heaves and grunts could reach the neighbors but they did not stop and ponder the implications. Their world was now taken away by a tornado of lust. Nothing matters.

Even with all the attention Sasuke was given, he wanted to taste that skin. He wanted to get a bite himself. He suddenly found out he still had some mind control left to get up and flip Naruto on his back. He crouched on all fours and took a deep look into Naruto. His lips were definitely bruised, his eyes were a raging ocean at night, and his entire chest was flushed with an irresistible scarlet color. Sasuke wasn't planning on denying himself the urge; he held both of Naruto's wrists and strapped them above his head. The tensed muscles of his pecks and abs were asking for heed. Sasuke lowered his head and licked away those indentations making Naruto squirm under him. He loved dominating the beast. For such power to be taken away by light caresses and replaced with neediness made Sasuke's hips press down on Naruto's. Naruto's face twisted in pain and pleasure and a loud husky grunt escaped his throat.

Sasuke took Naruto's face in one hand, still strapping his wrists with the other. He pressed a dark vicious mouth against Naruto's and enjoyed Naruto's squeezing eyes as he lost his breath. After a few muffled moans and cries from the beast's throat, he released their lips and kissed his path towards Naruto's ears.

"Say it" Sasuke hissed a royal order. Naruto was too afraid to oblige. He knew what Sasuke wanted. He knew what to say, but he also knew how merciless Sasuke would become as soon as he heard it.

Sasuke didn't like the delayed response. He plunged his hips against Naruto's in punishment, making the golden boy wail at the throb which tingled its way to his chest. Sasuke leaned in again.

"Say my name… Naruto." Saying the last part with an apparent smirk made Naruto want to scream and howl. He wanted to be indulged by that creature of the night.

"Sa… Ah!.. Sasuke." It was too low for the King's satisfaction.

"What was that?" Sasuke teased, "Louder." Another royal command. Naruto whimpered, but the tone reminded him that his job was to please. He caved in.

"Sasuke!" he screamed into the thick air of the room. Eyes shut, his mind begging for mercy.

The answer sent chills into Sasuke's chest. The untamable beast was getting tamed. Roughly.

"Good boy." Sasuke scratched Naruto's neck with hungry teeth and placed a kiss on the reddening spot.

Sasuke took in his favorite spot, just between Naruto's collar bones, and indulged himself in it. A kiss here, a bite there left Naruto as a heating pile of need. He made sure to leave a marking on his target. So no one would dare lay a finger on him. Naruto was his. Only his.

The pressure growing in both their groins begged for release, and Sasuke realized that. It was torture to still have that patch of hot skin covered. He grabbed the edge of Naruto's boxers and pulled. Doing the same with his, he soon covered Naruto's body with his own again. They both moaned in contentment. Sasuke held Naruto's face in both hands and Naruto embraced Sasuke by the small of his back. They both stared intently into each other's eyes, appreciating each other, loving each other. Something about both of them being each other's greatest weaknesses and strengths was so fascinating. So provocative and tempting.

Sasuke leaned in closer and gently brushed his lips against Naruto's, closing his eyes the slightest bit and opening them as he faced him again. Their eyes merged together like the starry summer sky with the ocean. Naruto gave away his trusting smile as he lifted his head upwards, smearing their lips in the most yearning, blissful, and sweet kiss they've had.

They both knew that by the far end of this intense, long-desired love-making session, they would be too exhausted to leave the bed. They would stay in and hold each other until the sun had set beyond the horizon. They would take in each other's scents and save them for those times when they think they're left all alone. They would walk out into the world armed with those memories of each other.

It seemed for those few moments that nothing in the world could harm them, that the shadows of their dark past lost its way to them. They seemed to need nothing in the world but each other, fixing each other's wounds, filling the holes in each other's hearts, completing each other's flaws. They were both the entire being of each other's existence. Without the other, one wouldn't be whole. They belonged with each other.


End file.
